


Richard x Jared: Silicon Valley

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Richards idea of Pied Piper is becoming to much for the incubator, Jared tries to comfort him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was filled with silence, Jared and I sat next to each other on the top bunk of my bed, with legs hanging off the edge.

 

This whole idea was a bust, and I was stupid enough to not take the 10 million dollars Gavin offered me. I'm such an idiot. I heard a sigh and looked to my left to see Jared staring at the roof.

 

"Jared, I'm sorry that uh that you wasted your time on Pied Piper.." I said with shame. The idea was going good, yet I just don't know how to do it. I let everyone down.

 

"It's okay," Jared sighed. " at least I was being useful, that's all that matters right?" He let out an unsure laugh.

 

"Yeah.. But I feel like I let everyone down," I shrugged, I felt his hand move onto my back for comfort. "Do you think I should've taken the ten million?"

 

Jared stayed quiet for awhile, then looked me in the eyes. "You know Richard, most people do take the money that the big bosses offer, but you didn't. And that was because you didn't want to see Hooli take Pied Piper." He let out a smile. "But you were one of the people to still own your idea, only having 200,000 to fund it by Peter." 

 

"Yeah.. You're right.. I think." I mumbled confused, "you know, you're an honest and nice person."

 

"Mhm." Jared said narrowing his eyes. I looked to the wall and exhaled. I was so exhausted, having to go to meeting with Peter, and arguing about issues with the name of Pied Piper with Elrich.

 

The closet person I could relate to was Jared and Big Head. Jared because he was willing to help others despite being mistreated by them. And Big Head since we are best buds I suppose.. I shifted my eyes and noticed Jared sitting back.

 

"Do you ever get stressed Jared? Or is it just me around here?" 

 

"Hmm?" He asked turning his head to look me in the eyes. 

 

"I asked if you get stressed, you seem like you don't." I said trying to be clear as possible. 

 

"Oh, well yeah I do but I handle it pretty well by helping others." What he had said made sense, and he didn't really have to worry about much besides having to inform the whole incubator about how to do business.

"Sorry we wasted your time." 

 

"Like I said, it's alright. I'd rather be useful than useless." He said letting a soft smile out. I felt an urge for an apparent reason but I wasn't sure why it was for. Kind of like desire? I don't know.. I leaned towards Jared placing my hand onto his boney shoulder and touching lips.

 

Jared quickly but pulled backward to get air. "I'm sorry.. I, just don't know what came over me, sorry." I'm an idiot geez. Suddenly Jared pressed his lips against mine, catching me by surprise.

 

Long boney fingers slid onto my left leg, tightly pressing down. I glanced down while still interlocked in the kiss and noticed him moving his hand around the area on my leg.

"Just wait wait," I said pushing backwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this," I said placing a hand between us. Jared frowned and furrowed his eyebrows then looked away.

 

"I'm sorry," Jared mumbled, "I should be getting back to work.." I quickly grabbed onto Jared's arm holding him back. "What?" He asked.

 

"Look, I don't want to.." I hesitated for a moment, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so you don't have to be sorry."

 

"Richard, I'm not uncomfortable.." He said leaning in, "If it's okay, can we continue?" He slid his hand towards mine, interlocking fingers. 

 

"Are you sur..."

 

"Yes... Sorry I cut you off." He said mending his eyebrows. I let out a laugh, how ridiculous is this?

 

Jared looked at me confused, "Sorry I...  
I don't think I can go through with this after all," I laughed sliding my hand away. "You're a nice guy and all.. And i, well I don't know how to deal with this type of situation.."

 

"I can try," he said kicking his feet up on the bed and placed his large hands onto my crotch. "I'll try my best to make you feel good," he mumbled grabbing hold of my zipped and unzipping my pants. 

 

"Wait, Jared.. I mean I don't know what you're doing and whatever it is, im not sure..." He pulled out my limp member and gazed at it. "Uh.. Uhaha.. I'm not sure this is the sort of thing you want.."

 

He began to stroke me slowly ignoring what I had said. "Hello..?" I asked, he glanced up still stroking my shaft which was getting slightly hard. "You don't have to do this.."

 

"You're already in this condition, I have to take responsibility, Well I think I'd have to.. You're already this hard.." He mumbled softly paying attention back to stroking my shaft. 

 

"Uhhu..." I mumbled, I lifted my hand unsure of where to place it, but suddenly Jared's hand grabbed onto mine placing it to the top of his head. "Right.." I mumbled.

 

"I'm sorry if you're feelin uncomfortable, I can stop if you want." Jared said looking up, I shook my head for some odd reason. He let out a soft laugh and continued stroking. 

 

"This is kind of, kind of awkward, can you not make eye contact?" I asked rubbing my hand on his hair. He looked eye staring at me. "Or you don't have to listen I guess.." 

 

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you meant now.." Jared quickly said averting eye contact. I let out a wheezy laugh on accident and Jared looked up again. "Sorry sorry.." He mumbled looking back down.

 

"It's alright, it was my fau..." I felt something wet wrap around the top of my shaft and noticed my dick in Jared's mouth. "Oh god... Jared.." I grunted making a fist in his hair.

 

"Ah, could you loosen your grip, that kind of hurts my head.." He said avoiding eye contact. 

 

"Yeah.. Yeah sorry," I said releasing his hair. He pressed his lips against the tip, and slowly made his way half way down my shaft and stroking the rest with his long boney fingers. He was unexpectedly good at this.. "Jared.. I don't mean to ask this but.. Have you done this sorta thing before? It's just a question."

He looked up at me and furrowed his eyebrows, then went back to stroking and sucking softly. Maybe he doesn't want me asking him questions.. I got that thought of my mind and softly rubbed his hair, parting it to the side..

 

His tongue swiveled around the making slurping noises, then slowly making his way down and bringing it back up to the tip. I moved my hand towards the back of his head and slowly pushed it lower, making him go deeper. He furrowed his eyebrows once again, and I figured he didn't enjoy it. 

 

I pulled his head back, and he gasped for air then sat up hitting his head against the roof.

 

"Woah! Are you okay?" I asked raising my hands for support if he felt like collapsing. But he nodded and sat back down, getting it place, and continuing to pump me off. "Hey Jared," I spoke. "Tell me a little about yourself, because well, we really don't ask you much.."

 

"My names Donald, as I recently said before, but I don't think you guys listened. I'm 6'4 and I used to work for Gavin at Hooli." Well no shit captain obvious..

 

"Yeah you've told us all of that already..." I said letting a huff out. "You know, I'm going to finish off myself," I said moving his hand away. "I think it's best if we don't try stuff like this again." 

 

"Oh... That can be arranged," Jared said wiping his hand on my bed sheet. "Now once you finish up, we have to talk about Pider Piper, so no slacking, your idea isn't going to waste." He said slowly getting off the top bunk.

 

As expected, always wanting to get work done. 

Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is more pushful in a good way?

Ever since Jared and I had gotten together that one day, I couldn't stop thinking about it. We said we would never speak about it, but it's easier said than done. Seeing his face just sparks the memory of my dick in his mouth.

 

"Guuuh.." I mumbled with shivers running down my back. 

 

"Mm?" A voice said catching my attention. I turned and noticed Jared towering over my height. "You say something?" He asked.

 

"No, of course not. I'm just frustrated, you know with Pied Piper and all..." I said walking away. "That's all..."

 

"You don't have to worry about it anymore, we're doing good so far," he said letting out a soft laugh. "I'm proud of you guys, you really stood up for yourselves." I turned to see a soft smile on his face. 

 

"I'm going to.. To rest, I'm exhausted..." I said hurrying to leave. I felt something tug at my arm and realized it was Jared, mostly because of his bony fingers. "You need something?" I asked hesitant.

 

"No, well actually, when you wake up from your nap or whatever, could you gather up Gilfoyle and Dinesh and maybe Erlich as well so we can schedule a meeting?" He said folding his hands together. "Because they seem to listen to you.."

 

"Yeah, sure... Sure thing!" I said nodding my head and biting onto my lower lip. I shrugged my arm away and nodded again. "I'll see you later.." I hurried away, feeling all tingly inside. I tossed that weird feeling aside, as I opened my room door, only to fall forward by a push. "Crap.." I mumbled as I last face first on the floor. I heard the sound of the door close and peeked over my shoulder to see Jared with a concerned look on his face.

 

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to push you that hard." He said kneeling down towards me. "Are you okay?" His boney hair trailed onto my back. "Richard?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine!" I mumbled sitting up. I turned to see Jared with a relieved face. "Why'd you push me anyways..." He quickly averted eye contact and fidgeted with his hands. 

 

"I didn't mean to push you hard, I just want to talk things through and I guess I put to much force... I'm really sorry." He said furrowing his brows. I noticed his eyes shift lower and then back at mine. "I'll let you rest, but once you wake up, remember to tell Gilfoyle and Dinesh to meet up in the..." His eyes went back down, then met mine again. "In the cubicles... So we can discuss," he said biting onto his lip. His hand found its way onto my lap, stroking against it before he realized and withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry." He said shifting his eyes around. 

 

"Don't lie," I said scratching my head. It obvious when he's lying, he doesn't worry when he's telling the truth. 

 

"I'm sorry about lying," he said letting a sigh out. 

 

"I'd say it would be alright.. But it honestly isn't.." I admitted. "I'm not mad at you or anything.. It's just... Hah.. How would I put this without sounding pathetic?" I scratched my head and looked at Jared who was staring at me greedily. "What exactly are you thinking...?" I asked. His hand found its way back onto my lap slowly stroking at my leg. "Didn't we agree to put this aside?"

 

He ignored me, and his arm motioned toward my zipper, tugging it down. I tightened my jaw as I watched him lower his head to my lap, and pull out my limp member. This must've been harder for him than it was for me... He wrapped his lips around my shaft instantly. And began to bob his head slowly. I exhaled while moving my hand to his head, only to tangle my fingers in his hair. Last time this happened he complained about me pulling his hair. 

 

A second later, he pulled off, only to stroke and add little kisses. "Jared... I honestly thought we set a boundary of doing this sort of thing... you even agreed to it as we..."

 

"Shut up Richard." He said sliding his mouth back onto my shaft. First time he's ever told me to shut up... But that thought was tossed aside when Jared picked up his pace. His mouth moving quickly up and down my shaft, and would eventually stop now and then for a few seconds of air. But then went back to devour the rest of my dick. 

 

A moan escaped my mouth by accident and his eyes shifted upwards, staring at me greedily. Precum dripped off his chin, falling onto my jeans. I slid my other hand to the back of his head, and pushing his head lower, causing him to gag a bit. 

 

His throat began to spasm around my length, which sent good vibes up my dick. I could feel my orgasm rising, and responded with pushing Jared's head back, his mouth slid off. And I let out a pant. Jared licked his lips, bending back towards my crotch, stroking my shaft. 

 

"Jared..." I said biting onto my top lip. "I'm going to... How do I put this...?" I asked. Jared looked up at me, still stroking, and smiling softly. "Jared...." He pressed his mouth against the tip, and slowly slid onto my dick once again. It's seems as if he wants this... A second later, I was spilling my load into Jared's mouth.

 

He pulled his lips off, followed with a thin line of saliva and my come. And looked at me with his greedy eyes.

 

"No more..." I said raising my hands. "This just way to much for me... Way to much to handle.." I said tightening my jaw. He ignored me and crawled up my chest, pressing our lips together. I pushed him off and gaged. "That's disgusting..!" It was disgusting having to taste my own fluids... 

 

"I am..?" He said furrowing his brows. 

 

"No." I said responded quickly. "It's just... I wasn't expecting it... And well you just let me.. You know.. Into your mouth.. And tasting my own... It's gross alright?" I admitted. "Not kissing you.. Just the fact you kissed me while um... Swallowing my liquids..." I spat into my hand with the taste in my mouth still. 

 

"Oh..." He replied. "Well in glad it wasn't about me.." He said smiling. I nodded for some odd reason, as if I agreed. But I didn't take it back, I was alright with it... While I tucked myself back into my pants, Jared crawled toward me, resting his head onto my chest. 

 

I ran my hand across his soft brown hair, while he stared at the ceiling. 

This isn't love.. At least I hope it's not, but a small part of me wishes it was. Damn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can request a fic on here or at my Wattpad. @2seater. Ignore spelling/ grammar errors!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! You can request a fanfic to me here or on Wattpad @2seater! Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


End file.
